In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery industry, fluid identification testing in the downhole environment is an important part of well operation. Such testing, for example water fraction, fluid density, etc., is most effectively conducted with a sensor or sensor array disposed within the fluid flow. This is because flows are often not homogenous. Testing therefore has been accomplished by devices that are either fixedly installed directly within the flow to be measured or are temporarily run in the hole on, for example, a wireline. While effective monitoring has been carried out in many a well in this manner, there are drawbacks. Positioning sensors or sensor arrays within the flow is contraindicated in cases where restriction of the flow channel is undesirable. This is commonly the case in the hydrocarbon industry because the rate of production of hydrocarbons is fantastically important to the economic bottom line of a company and the ability to run tools in the well directly contributes to productivity and is itself restricted by the presence of a sensor array that occludes the flow channel. Further, existing fluid identification tools are specific to tubing or casing string sizes, are large in size, require extensive design work for different well completion options, are difficult to test, are expensive and can require significant rig time in the event of any complications.
In view of the foregoing, the art would certainly welcome a solution that provides for monitoring of well fluid identification without the drawbacks noted.